This Zany Heart of Mine
by Vikki3775
Summary: The giant attempted to facepalm before realizing it would smudge his face paint. This wasn't his original plan. He should've just gotten a job at the local tire shop down the street instead." Entertaining kids wasn't Finn Hudson's plan. What if a five year old boy changes everything for the better? Finchel Au!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!...wow that sounded really weird coming from me...Anyways, I was sitting in my room trying to write a story for my communications class, when an idea hit me. So, I rushed downstairs and wrote this one-shot for you! Literally, all of this was made up at the top of my head. I hope you enjoy though!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

" _I want a fairy!"_ Finn Hudson stared blankly at the blonde birthday girl, a packet of balloons in one hand, a balloon pump in the other. Sighing, he kneeled down towards her level and smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't make fairies. I can make you a butterfly instead," he cringed when he saw the girl's lip start to wobble, indicating a rush of oncoming tears.

"B-But you said you could make anything! You said you were magic!"

"I am, I just..." The giant attempted to facepalm before realizing it would smudge his face paint. This wasn't his original plan. Sure, he wanted to go to college, have a life, but he let his so-called best friend drag him into this. He should've just gotten a job at the local tire shop down the street instead.

As the girl continued crying, her small whimpers turning into loud keens, he turned around towards Puck, who was showcasing yet another magic show for a group of seven-year olds. Not only were the kids fascinated by the tricks he was doing, but the children's moms were also. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that he had a sleeveless shirt on, showing off his "guns". He shook his head and turned back around.

Sighing in relief, Finn found that the girl was gone. Thankfully, her mom whisked her away for some ice cream and cake. He shook his head rapidly to erase the image of her tear filled blue eyes out of his head.

He doesn't do well with tears. He thinks anyone who's been around him for at least an hour has noticed that. It's sort of ironic how he would be the one who's the clown part of the entertainment at parties, since he's been told numerous times that he doesn't have one funny bone in his body, just clumsiness (at least that's what Puck said).

He loves kids, he really does. It's just the spoiled ones that frustrated him. I mean, here he is at one of the most prestigious and expensive birthday parties ever in New York and the main host can't even get through half of the party without complaining about needing a nap. When he was seven years old, all he got was a drum set from his mom and a lopsided chocolate birthday cake. This little girl is being treated like the princess she wants to be.

"Yo Finn," Puck jogs over towards him, clapping him on the shoulder, "Can you pack up for me man? The Puckerone's taking one of those moms with him tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gestured towards the group of ladies that were stealing glances at him while talking to each other, making it obvious that he was the main subject of the conversation. Finn rolled his eyes and nodded silently.

The mohawked boy smiled, "Thanks man!" He squeezed the plastic toy on Finn's nose, a honk sound echoing on the Penthouse's patio, which only darkened his mood. As the giant walked to the missarayed pile of objects, he sighed, his usual 'happy clown" expression deflated.

If only things were different…

* * *

"You seriously need to find a better wardrobe of clothing that _isn't_ plaid. I can't express to you enough how much you look like a lumberjack in that," Kurt pointed at the red plaid long sleeve shirt he was wearing with his fork, looking at it with disgust.

Finn sighed, "Look, I didn't agree to come to this breakfast just to chit-chat. I'm still pissed at you for kicking out Rebecca."

"She was a cheating whore!" Kurt screeched. "You should know. She was practically defiling your friends with her eyes last week at your birthday party."

"She was a little tipsy," the giant defends, "anyways that's not the point." He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Puck and I have another gig at some broadway star's son's birthday par-"

"Who?!" Kurt asks rather loudly, leaning in eagerly for information. Finn blushes and look around, noticing Kurt's outburst had caught some attention from the other diners. Noticing the stares, the diva looks around the cafe and says, "Nothing to see here people! Go back to your lunches and non-fat lattes!" When they looked away, Kurt's attention once again was focused on his brother. "So? Who is it?"

"This Rachel Bur-"

" _Berry,"_ Kurt corrected, exasperatedly rolling his eyes. "Seriously Finn, you don't even know your clients' names?"

"They're not necessarily my clients," Finn snaps back, "They're Pucks. I'm just doing a favor for him."

He rose his eyebrows, "A favor that takes three years to do? Look Finn," He touched the miserable man's arm across from him, "I know you say that you're fine with where you are right now, but you've got to be honest with yourself. You're not happy. I want the best for you; hell, we all want the best for you. Keep looking and I know you'll find something soon to get you out of this funk."

"I sure hope so," Finn mutters to himself, running a hand through his already unruly hair. Kurt beams.

"And think on the bright side! You're meeting _the_ Rachel berry! She's one of the most magnificent actresses known to man! Her new rendition of Funny Girl truly highlighted the significance of Fanny Brice perfectly-"

"Hey, I know you love broadway and stuff, but can we talk about something else that doesn't have to do with my job for a while?" Finn asks desolately, looking down at his barely eaten meal. Kurt smiles at him sympathetically and nods.

"Sure, Finn."

* * *

"Do it again! Do it again!" The kids chanted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm sorry guys. Mr. Zany Pants has to sit down for a while." A chorus of "awww man's" repeated through the patio as the group of five year old boys and girls retreated disappointedly to the other activities. Finn sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair, and picked up his glass full of lemonade, chugging the whole thing in five seconds.

"Um... M-Mr. Zany Pants, sir?" Finn looked up from his lap and found a little boy around five, with olive skin, brown hair and big brown eyes (that anyone could get lost in), standing in front of him. The boy obviously looked nervous, so Finn patted him on the back, smiling and asked, "What's up, buddy?"

"U-Um…" He stammered, "I was wondering i-if you could show me that trick you just did." He looked at the taller clown under his eyes, and Finn could swear that the little boy gave him the "puppy dog" look he knew all too well from babysitting his five year old cousin Hannah. Looking at him softly, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, take a seat," once the little brown eyed boy sat next to him, he asks, "so what's your name?"

"Chris," he responds reluctantly, "Chris Leroy Berry." Finn's eyes widened as he stared blankly at the kid. _Oh…..so he's the birthday boy._ Finn smiles at him.

"Well, happy birthday!" Chris soon smiles back, his eyes swirling with slight sadness.

The giant points to the group of kids watching Puck do another magic act, "Hey, how come you're not watching the show over there with the rest of your friends?" The boy sighs deeply, almost dramatically, and looks down at his lap.

"They're not my friends. They all just make fun of me." The clumsy entertainer had to lean in more to hear him since he spoke so softly.

"About what?"

"About the fact that I don't have a dad and how i'm shorter than them," He answers desolately _. This kid is_ ad _orable. Who could ever make fun of him?_

Finn shakes his head, "Well, that's not cool. They shouldn't pick on you because of your height or your family. I mean, you're a pretty awesome kid." Lifting his head up, the boy looked at him, a desperate need of reassurance swirling in his brown orbs.

"Really?" A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Finn gave a lopsided smile back.

"Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?" The brown haired little boy nodded eagerly. Finn leaned in towards him, feigning like he was about to share the most confidential information.

"I didn't have a dad at your age either. And….." He looked around the large terrace cautiously before whispering, "his name was Chris too." The five year old smiles. "My middle name is Chris also. Right after my dad." Once he leans back into his chair, he watches as Chris stares up at him in complete awe. He looks completely adorable.

"Wow."

Finn smiles, "See? We have something in common that they don't have. We've got each other, so you know what? Screw'em." The boy giggled as Finn waved his hand dismissively towards the group of kids that were a few feet away. Beaming up at him, his once closed posture opened up more once he relaxed and leaned back in his seat. Finn's heart warmed when he realized he got the little birthday boy to be happy again. _Maybe I'm not so bad at this job after all_ , he thought. Standing up, he grabbed his stack of cards and rainbow scarf.

"Alright, so this is how it's done…"

* * *

"-so then I was like-"

"Excuse me ladies, but I have a present addressed to a Miss. Rachel Berry."

"Kurt!" Rachel shot up from her seat on the couch and rushed over to her friend, pulling him into a tight hug before covering his face with kisses.

"Woah, woah, woah. Watch the merchandise," He chided slightly, pulling back from the hug. He examined the wrapped present in his hands for any dents or rips. He exhaled a relieved breath, "Okay. I think it's good. Do you know how many stores I had to search to find _your_ son a plaid shirt since he _refuses_ to wear anything else? _Hmm_?" The brunette rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Thank you for coming Kurt," she says.

He scoffs. "I swear, Chris is just like my brother, clueless when it comes to fashion," He hands her the gift.

Rachel looks at him curiously, "Oh yeah, about that; who is your brother? I forgot his name."

"Oh, his name's…." she didn't hear the rest, for a familiar giggle caught her attention. It was her son, who was laughing and having fun with the clown she had hired for his party. This was the first time she's seen him smile in weeks. She couldn't help but have a small grin form on her lips.

"...he's sort of a clown, but I think you too will be good together."

"Who?" She asks confusedly, her attention set on her friend again.

"My brother," he repeats, "I mean, let's face it Rachel, you aren't getting any older. Your biological clock is ticking, and I _really want_ another godchild," he exclaims.

Rachel smiles softly at him, simply shaking her head and says softly,"Kurt, you know i'm not ready for that; _Chris_ , isn't ready for that."

"It's been _three years_ , Rachel." He emphasizes the word and shrugs, "I mean, how much more time do you need?"

"Hey Kurt, i'm gonna go give this to Chris, okay?" She says, looking over his shoulder. Noticing the lack of attention given to him, he turns around, spotting his godson play with his lanky clown of a stepbrother.

"Alright," He sighs, "But don't think I've finished with this conversation!" She giggled and shook her head, walking towards the clear patio doors of her penthouse apartment.

* * *

"And then I got some Hot Wheels, an-"

"How's my birthday boy doing?" Rachel snuck behind the boy and pulled him into a hug from behind, lifting him in the air.

"Mama, stop!" He giggles, blushing slightly at her display of affection in front of his 'friends'. Once she reluctantly put him down, she stood farther up, allowing Finn to finally get a glimpse of this little boy's mother.

 _And boy did he get a glimpse._

He first noticed her big brown eyes; easily recognizing them because they resembled Chris'. They seemed bigger though, as if her eyes could dig a hole into his soul, working to pull his feelings out. He could tell where the boy got his short height from, because the young woman could barely reach the shoulder of his clown jumpsuit.

Her lips were plump, the perfect balance between the upper one and lower one. She had a jewish nose; he could tell. So many things can be described about this beautiful soul in front of him, but he'd have too long of a list by the time he would be finished.

"Who's this?" She coos at her son, motioning towards Finn, who remains stone still in front of her.

"His name's Mr. Zany Pants. He's my new friend!" He beamed happily at his mother who grinned amusedly back. Looking at Finn, she reached a hand out for a shake.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Finn," he managed to muster out, shaking her hand. He tried to avoid the tingling feeling enveloping his body from their touch. He could tell she was too, when he saw her arm twitch slightly in shock.

"Thank you so much for being able to come on such short notice. I know you guys work on a tight schedule, so.."

"Ah, It's no problem; really. Plus, he enjoys learning card tricks, right buddy?" he reached out for a high five in which Chris responded immediately. Rachel turns to look at her son and smiles.

"Hey honey, how about you go and watch the Puckerman's show? I heard he's looking for an assistant for his next act."

Nodding, quickly, he says, "Okay," before running over to the rest of the group. Finn and Rachel watched him as he went.

"You know this is the first time he's smiled in two months?" She exclaims abruptly, crossing her arms and sighing happily. Finn turns his head to look at her.

"Really?" She nods, a worried look taking over her face.

"Yeah. He's been dealing with a few kids picking on him at school. I had to report to his teacher twice for having my baby boy come home in tears with a bruise on his face." She pouts, as Finn hisses.

"Yikes. That's gotta hurt." She turns to look at him head on, her eyes filled with awe and appreciation.

"I thought this party would help things. Inviting his classmates, throwing this big party to impress them. But it turns out the person making him smile today was you all along. Thank you," she touches his arm gently and smiles, him smiling back.

He shrugs, "It's my job."

* * *

So life moves on. Puck and Finn go do other birthday gigs with other spoiled children, Puck picking up a girlfriend named Quinn along the way. But nothing, and he means _nothing_ , keeps him from forgetting that beautiful brunette and her amazing son he met that Saturday.

So when Puck tells him the address to another one of their gigs, a halloween party might he add, he couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Dude, dude, slow down, we've got like, fifteen minutes until we've got to be there. You gotta get laid that bad?" Finn slows his walking on the sidewalk of the upper west side of Manhattan.

"I just…." he pants,"...don't want to be late."

"We won't be late," his friend reassures, "and even if we are, it's not gonna matter anyways; the kids _and_ the moms loved us last time."

As soon as they approached they approached the penthouse door, it opened, revealing a very hyper Chris Berry.

"You came!" He dragged both guys in by their hands, pulling Finn in a warm hug as soon as he entered.

"Hey buddy," He chuckled, ruffling his hair a little bit once they pulled apart.

"Mama said you weren't gonna make it, but I knew you would!" His happiness was infectious and the clown couldn't help but smile back just as much.

"Hey, cool costume," Puck says, coming from the kitchen. He pointed the half eaten carrot of his to Chris' cowboy costume. "He loves cowboys." His brown eyes widened, awe taken over his body as he looked up at the entertainer.

"Really?" Finn tried not to smile too wide, for he was feeling his face paint start to crinkle.

"Yeah. When I was little, I loved western movies. I had a cowboy wallpaper in my room. Are you a psychic or something?" He teases, placing his hands on his hips.

"No," Chris giggles, "I'm not a psyic."

"It's psychic, honey," a woman corrects from behind him. Finn looks up to find that it was Rachel, beautiful as ever. He swear he almost choked on his saliva when he saw her costume.

She was a black cat. The color contrasted great with her olive skin, the piece of clothing clinging to her sides. Usually when girls around her age wear a costume, they try too hard to make it look sexy. But not her. It was hot, yes but just the appropriate outfit for a children's party.

"Thank you for coming," she smiles, "Chris practically begged me to invite you here and I couldn't say no."

"Well, I would've said yes in a heartbeat." Finn looked around the spacious complex and viewed the halloween decorations hung around, "Wow, you guys did a great job."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you,"

"I helped!" Chris piped in from under them. Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, I see."

"Hey, follow me! I learned the trick you showed me last time!" He grabbed the giant clown's hand and started tugging him towards the living room.

"Hey." Finn turned around and found the brunette playing with her fingers nervously.

"I know you guys are busy and everything with attending parties, but i'd really like it if you could make it to every one of mine's. Chris really likes you and... I don't know….you're a really nice guy," She bit her lip and looked up at him under her eyes just like Chris does, something he knows they do on purpose. Sucking in a breath, he nods and smiles.

"Sure," She beams at him before pulling his arm gently towards her.

"And next time, leave the clown costume." She whispers in his ear.

 _That's when everything went downhill._

* * *

"I mean, what am I supposed to do?" Kurt watches with raised eyebrows as his brother paces in front of him "I can't just arrive to the parties without my costume. It's my signature thing."

His brother rolls his eyes, "Finn, i'm pretty sure Chris is going to like you no matter what." A moment of silence took over them before Kurt grinned mischievously.

"Wait. Are you talking about Rachel?" Finn sighed and plopped himself on his decrepit couch.

"Yes."

"Finn, she's going to like you just fine. And from what i've heard from you, she likes our personality a lot better than your looks. Just, don't wear any plaid at the parties. That's a turn-off in itself." He stands up and walks to the front door, grabbing his coat from the hook. Turning around, he grins at Finn and shrugs, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"So," Rachel and Kurt both settle at the table of a local cafe, as Rachel looks at him. "I'll do it."

Kurt tilts his head to the side, "Do what?" She swallows hard and grins.

"I'll go on a date with your brother." a squeal erupted from the man as he claps happily, "But, I need to meet him first, or at least know something about him."

Kurt nods in agreement. "Of course. He's-" A ring interrupted Kurt as rachel's phone vibrated on the table. Lifting it up, she pouts when she sees the message.

"Aww man, Chris is sick. I've got to pick my baby up from school."

Kurt pouts, "Aww. well tell the little guy I hope he feels better." She sighs and stands up reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah. Bye Kurt! This conversation is no over, mister. Then, we'll discuss our love life."

"Yeah, yeah. when pigs fly!" He shouts as the petite brunette leaves the shop.

* * *

"So, wait, what do I do again?" Blaine asks as he adjusts the dj stand. Puck facepalms.

"Dude, I must've told you like, seven times already. Just create a child friendly playlist for the kids. That's it. You good to go?"

Nodding reluctantly, the hair gelled man, straightens his bow tie. "Yeah." Puck rolls his eyes.

"Good." Finn gives a kind smile to the newbie before turning around and setting his station for Chris' sixth birthday party.

He can't believe how fast the year has went for him. During the time span of twelve months, his friend Puck had a child with Quinn named Beth, their entertainment group gained a new DJ, Blaine, who starts work for the first time today, and his relationship with the little boy and his mother has strengthened more and more over time. He sat down on an all-so-familiar patio chair as if he's known the seat all his life. From Thanksgiving, Hanukkah to the Fourth of July, he's been at Rachel's place for various events. It was getting to the point that he believed she was randomly creating parties just to have him around. But that was the problem. She wanted him around _too_ much, and she always pestered him to keep his work clothes at home. But he couldn't...not like this.

So that's why he had to do this. It hurt him, yes, but it had to be done. He had to move on.

"Finn!" He turns around and spots just who he needed to see; Chris. Oh yeah, and something else to add to the sadness of this situation? Chris calls him by his real name now. Rachel found that it was more appropriate for him to be called by his first name since he's been at their home so many times. They shared their usual handshake, and Chris beamed up at him, his missing baby teeth making the smile a more toothy grin.

Finn smiled and ruffled his brown hair, "Hey buddy. How's your party going?"

"It hasn't started yet, duh!" He rolled his eyes dramatically, and giggled at Finn's taken aback expression. It's almost scary how much the small boy acts like his mother. It only hurts the clown's heart more when he thinks about what he's about to do.

"I'm talking about your day overall, silly!" The giant clown lifts the laughing boy in the air as if he weighs nothing, tickling him in his arms. Chris lets out a familiar cackle, resulting in hysteric laughter between both of them.

"Finn! What are you doing to my son?!" He turns his head and spots Rachel, her arms crossed with a slight grin on her face. Sighing, he gently places the boy back down on the ground, both of them still laughing.

"Sorry, Rach," He apologizes shrugging, "just having some fun," ' _before I leave you guys forever',_ he thinks to himself, sadly. She shakes her head and smiles.

"Whatever," She walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. Finn tries to swallow the lump in his throat at the warm, homey contact between them.

"How are you?" She asks once they pull apart.

"I'm good," he lies. "You?" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Not really. There's still a lot of things to be done. I mean, I still have to finish decorating my apartment, the candy hasn't been put in the piñata yet, a-"

"Why don't I help you?" He offers abruptly. The brunette shakes her head and smiles softly.

"Finn, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't." He says simply. "Come on, just let me help. I'm serious."

She giggles, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you serious at all with what you're wearing right now." The zany clown looks down at his costume, blushing through the white paint of his face.

"Ha, ha, very funny," He says dryly, ginning.

"Well, I wouldn't be laughing if you would just forget the costume," she points out, smirking. Finn sighs and shakes his head.

"Rach, you know that I do this fo-"

"For the kids, that's what you told me," She finishes. "But what would it matter anyway? Chris already knows you're not actually a clown."

He scoffs "No he doesn-"

"Yes I do!" The boy shouts from the snack table. Shaking his head and chuckling, Finn turns back to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I can't do that." Disappointment fills her eyes.

"Why not?" She asks quietly. His heart starts beating erratically, and before he could stop himself...

" _This is my last gig."_ He blurts abruptly. Realizing what he said, he clenches his eyes shut for a moment before opening them reluctantly. Though he wishes he hadn't, once he sees her hurt expression.

"Wh-What?"

Finn sucks in a breath. "I got a new job, at a tire shop. I mean, let's face it Rachel, this wasn't really _my job_. It was Pucks. And I've been starting late night classes at Pace; for a teaching degree." He watches as her hurt expression turns into one of confusion, tears filling her eyes. _Goddamnit, why does he make people cry all the time?_

"Bu-But, what does this have to do with you doing gigs _here_?" She frowns at him, "I-I just don't understand why you think this is bad for you." Finn looks at the ground, purposely avoiding her gaze. "Is it something I did?" His head snaps up as he backtracks.

"No!" _Yes._ "I just think we've been acting a lot closer than a normal client/employer relationship." The giant cringes when he sees an angry expression draw upon her face.

"This _isn't_ a normal relationship. I thought we've established that by now." she crosses her arms, "though it seems a lot less that that to me. I mean, you don't attend the other invites I give you that _doesn't_ involve a party, and you still haven't shown me what you look like behind the clown costume. It sort of makes me feel like the idiot, and you just the silly entertainer who justs watches the whole thing unfold with amusement."

Finn frowns and shakes his head, "No, that's not it at al-"

"And what is Chris gonna think, huh?" She asks, a tear falling down her cheek, "he _adores_ you. How is he going to feel when he won't be able to see you again?"

"Who won't I be able to see again?" The little boy asks, walking up to the two during their tense conversation. _Crap. This wasn't how this was supposed to go._ The clown opens his mouth to speak, but before he could, Rachel interrupts him.

"Honey, Finn's last gig is today," she says softly though her weary voice. "He's not gonna come to anymore of your parties." Chris turns around and gapes at the adult, his eyes swirled with sadness.

"Is this true?" Sighing, Finn nods.

"Yes." Tears surface in his brown eyes but he wipes them furiously before they fall out.

"How could you?!" He yells at him.

Rachel reaches out to touch his arm softly, "Baby-"

"I thought you were my friend! 'Best friends forever,' remember?!" His lip wobbles uncontrollably, as tears finally slide down his face. "First my dad, now this? I hate you!" Crying, he runs away, accidentally knocking down a nearby pitcher of lemonade as he goes.

"Honey, come back…" Rachel runs after her son, avoiding the spilled liquid near the kiddie pool. Turning around, Finn follows the two that mean the most to him, forgetting the spill himself.

"Wait! I can expla-" slipping on the juice, he trips, making a huge _splash!_ in the kiddie pool.

"What in the world!" Kurt jogs quickly on the terrace, placing his gift for Chris down on a nearby table. Rushing up towards him, he gapes at the scene as Rachel and Chris return to see what happened.

"Good job keeping your identity hidden," the clown mutters sarcastically to himself. Finn grabs his soggy red wig and yanks it off, wiping his face paint off with many attempts.

"What's going on over here?" Rachel jogs over and leers at Finn, who blushes and tries to avert his gaze at her.

"It's my brother being clumsy, that's what it is." Rachel turns to gape at her friend, pointing at the soaked clown still in the now half-filled pool.

"Brother?!" She shrieks, _He_ is your brother?!"

"Yes, I thought I told you that already. _My brother? Finn Hudson?_ Does that ring a bell?" When she continued to stare at him, Kurt facepalmed, "I told you he was a clown, remember?" Rachel frowned as if she were trying to remember what he told her. While all of this is happening, Chris gapes at the man before him, turning to his uncle immediately.

"Finn is your brother, Uncle Kurt?" Finn looked on with wide eyes at his brother and the boy.

"Woah, woah, woah. _Uncle_?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Yes, I told you about them, like a million times."

"So when you called your brother a clown," Rachel drawls out slowly, "you meant he was actually _a clown."_ Her friend groans.

"Yes, which is why i've been trying to set you guys up. That was my plan all along!" When he got confused looks from all three of them, he elaborated, "I referred the entertainment business Finn works at to you, Rachel because you're too stubborn to meet my brother in person. Finn, I got you this gig to get you out of your funk and to meet Rachel, who I've told you endlessly about. You two were just too absorbed in your own lives to even listen to what I told you!" He finishes, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Oh." Finn says simply.

"This is awkward…" Rachel mutters. Suddenly, Finn stumbles clumsily out of the pool.

"Uh...I'm gonna go change, 'cause this is awkward." He looks down at the two that stole his heart and sighs dejectedly, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. From now on, I'll be out of your way." With that he walked away, leaving the joy he once had standing in the middle of the terrace.

* * *

"How the hell do you do it, Finn?"

Looking up from tying his shoes, the giant frowns at his brother, "Huh?"

Sighing, Kurt sits down next to him on the guestroom bed. "How do you act so oblivious all the time."

Finn sighs, "what are you talking about Kurt?"

"Finn, those two _love_ you." He points out. "Rachel told me what you said. I mean, really Finn? You had to say that?"

"I didn't mean to do it that way..." He defends lamely.

"Oh, and what way would you have prefered? Ignoring every phone call you get from them whenever they want you to attend one of their parties?" After a moment of silence, Kurt sighs, "Look Finn, I know you. I know you're scared about how this may turn out, but imagine how Chris and Rachel feels? They lost a husband, a father three years ago. It's hard for them to trust anyone. And just when they do, that person slips between their fingers just like that? It's unfair, and you for one should know how that feels."

"I know you love them," he continues. "I didn't set you guys up if I didn't think this would be the best for you. But, goddamnit Finn, did you have to make it so difficult?" His brother cringes at his tone as the question stays in the air.

Kurt clears his throat and straightens his shirt, "Anyways, I got Rachel to come talk to you. She's in the family room right now, so you might as well take this chance."

"Wait what?" Finn asks. "What chance?" Kurt grins mischievously and walks to the door.

"Bye." And with that, he's gone. Sighing Finn gets up and walks out the door, already thinking of what he's about to say.

* * *

"Hey." The brunette looks up from her lap and stares blankly at Finn. Sitting down next to her, he sighs.

"I want to say that i'm sorry."

"Wh-Why did you do it?" She finally asks. "Why did you keep yourself hidden from us for so long?"

"I was insecure." He responds. "I thought that if you guys didn't know who I was, then maybe things would be easier."

"But don't you see how it's twice as bad now?" She asks. The petite brunette looks at him and frowns. "We wanted to get to know you; _I_ wanted to get to know you. I didn't care about what facial features you had or the color of your hair. I just wanted _you_."

Finn stares at her in awe, whispering, "Really?" She laughs without humor.

"Yes, really."

Pursing his lips, he nodds. "Okay then." Straightening himself up, he pushes his hand towards her. "Let's start again. Hi, my name is Finn Christopher Hudson. What's yours?" He gives her a lopsided smile to encourage her to follow along. Slightly taken aback, she stares at him with a frown before grinning and reaching to shake his hand.

"Rachel Berry."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry." He grins at her before pouting, "So you forgive me?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and grins, "Just c'mere you." She pulls a suprised Finn into a hug, on that lasts alot longer between two people who are just friends. When they pull apart, they just stare at each other, Finn at the beauty of a girl before him, and Rachel at the clumsy man who stole her heart and her son's also. Reaching up to caress his face, she leans in, capturing their lips in a small yet sentimental kiss.

Blushing, she giggles when she sees the goofy grin appeared on her friend's face.

"So…." She twirls a strand of hair around her finger and bites her lip. "...Now that I know who you are, Finn Hudson, I'd really like it if we could go out for coffee sometime to talk about things, don't you think?" Smirking mischievously, the clown catches on and leans in, their noses practically touching.

"And what would we be talking about, Mrs. Berry?" He husks out, inching even closer to her.

"Oh you know…." She pecks his lips again, "Chris…." _another one,_ "Work…." _and again,_ "...and other upcoming dates."

Grinning against her lips, he says, "That sound perfect to me," and continues their kiss.

"Eww! Cooties!" Pulling apart quickly, the two adults snap their heads towards the squeaky voice, soon finding it was Chris.

Rachel pats a seat next to her for her son, "come here, sweetie." walking briskly towards them, he sits between them, leering at Finn from the corner of his eye.

Rubbing the boy's' back, Finn says, "Buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." When the apology didn't make him budge, The brunette nudged him, giving him a stern look. Finally he relaxed, turning towards him with a smile.

"I forgive you." The hazel eyed man gaped at him.

"Ju-Just like that? You forgive me?" His his little brown head nods and he grins.

"Yep. Uncle Kurt told me what happened. Don't worry, you're still my best friend!" Surprised when the little boy pulls him into a hug, Finn grins before running a hand gently through his hair.

"Good to know." After a moment of peaceful silence, Finn asks, "Hey Chris, where is Kurt by the way?" Pulling back, the boy frowned in distaste.

"He was spreading cooties with Mr. Blaine Game. Ugh!" Both Finn and Rachel laugh at his explanation, to the point where they're practically crying.

"I guess we won't be seeing him any time soon," Finn laughs. Rachel nods in agreement. Another comfortable silence fills the air as the three lay together on the couch, soaking up the resolved status they have at that moment.

"Hey Finn?" The six year old asks. Finn looks down at the boy.

"Yes, Bud?" Chris points at his friend's face with curiosity.

"You don't look like a Mr. Zany Pants at all."

Finn chuckles at this and nods, "That i've been told, Chris. That I've been told."

* * *

 **There ya go! This took forever to do, but I just loved writing it! Let me know what you thought of the story and stay tuned for the next chapters of my three other stories. Love ya! Bye!**

 **~Vikki3775**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys, i'm back! I know I said that this was supposed to be a one-shot only, but i'm making it a two-shot, because I felt like it was rushed a bit. Some didn't understand why Finn didn't show Chris and Rachel his real self and I wanted to clarify it for everyone else. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Are you serious right now, Finn?" The giant rolls his eyes and treads back to his closet and pulls out a dark blue sweater.

"What about this?" Kurt nods from his spot on his brother's bed and eyes it critically.

"Perfect!" He says after a moment. "Now we just need to figure out what to do with your hair…"

"Wha-" Finn gapes at him. "My hair is fine! What's wrong with it?"

"Everything, Finn," he says. "It's disarrayed, ruffled, any possible word in the dictionary to describe: messed up."

"You know what? Screw it." Finn lifts his previous shirt over his head and replaces it with the sweater. "If Rachel wants to see me for me, then it shouldn't matter how messy my hair looks." He turns to view himself in his mirror. Narrowing his eyes at his brother's reflection, he asks, "Don't you have a date with Blaine or something?"

"I do, but I wanted to make sure you look right first. But obviously that's a problem to you." Standing up, he sighs and grabs his coat off of the bed. Shrugging, he says, "I did all I could." He walks out of the room, hollering, "And tell me how it went later, or i'm gonna tell Rachel about your Mcgee-gee!" Groaning, he face palms before turning off his room light after checking his appearance one more time.

He was meeting Rachel at a local coffee shop near town. Since she is a Broadway star, he decided to take her to the Starlight café which includes karaoke on Thursday nights.

By the time he approached the apartment to pick her up, his heart started beating erratically.

It's amazing how for years he's been payed to entertain at the most prestigious birthday parties without problem, but he can't even knock on a 25 year old woman's door without feeling like he has to throw up. But he knows the answer. It's because she's just….Rachel. There's nothing else to describe it.

Slowly lifting up his trembling arm he knocks softly yet loud enough for the people on the other side to hear.

"Coming!" Rachel hollers from the other side. She turns towards her son who's planted comfortably on the living room couch.

"Okay, honey, so Auntie Tina is on her way up, okay?"

He looks away from the tv towards her. "Where are you going, mama?"

"I thought I told you I was going out with Finn, silly!" She smiles and ruffles his brunette hair. He giggles and rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Walking towards the front door Rachel opens it, smiling when her eyes meet hazel ones, which are hiding between the stems of a bouquet of roses.

"Did someone with the name Rachel Berry order a bouquet of roses?" She giggled as he pulled them away from his face with a lopsided grin. Her heart almost stopped completely at the sight of it.

She took in every feature of him as if it were the first time. Technically it was, since practically every time she's seen him he's been plastered with white face paint and a red wig. Freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks, and as he grinned at her she noticed two dimples form at each side of his lips. He was a handsome man indeed.

While Rachel was admiring the boy across from him, Finn did the same to her. Beautiful couldn't describe it. Even with a simple sweater and dark wash jeans, she never failed to take his breath away.

"Thank you," she says after a moment of staring. She bashfully took the bouquet from him and said, "let me just put them in some water." Walking away she says he can take a seat in the couch if he wants to and he does just that, wringing his hands nervously in the process. He was so occupied in not being so nervous that he completely forgot the little boy beside him.

"Finn!" He practically jumped the man, hugging him tight as he grinned up at him. The man's heart warmed when seeing his familiar jovial brown eyes lock with his, completely distracting him for awhile.

"Hey, Chris!" He reciprocated the hug and placed him on his lap. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," he nods eagerly. "Are you going out with my mommy tonight?"

Finn nods, "Yep. I'm just waiting for her to come back from the kitchen." A knock from the front door echoed the apartment.

"Alright…" Rachel walked swiftly into the living room and answered the front door. "Oh, Tina thank you so much for coming!" She reached to hug the girl. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

She let out a breath and smiled, "I thought so too. But luckily the cast didn't need me today for the script reading, and this little guy wasn't draining my energy so much," She rubbed her baby bump affectionately. Turning around, she smiled at her nephew. "Hey buddy! You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" He hopped off of Finn's lap and ran towards her wrapping his arms around her tight in a hug.

"Honey, be careful," rachel chided softly. "She has a baby in her tummy remember?"

"It's fine, Rachel." The Asian girl waved her hand dismissively. That's when she noticed her best friend's date seated on Rachel's couch.

"Oh, hi!" She started to waddle towards the couch before he held a hand up and met her halfway. He smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Finn Hudson. It's nice to meet you." She smiled slyly.

"Oh, I know who you are." Rachel cleared her throat and sent a sharp glare in her direction. She continues anyways and says, "I'm Tina Abrams."

"Do you happen to be married to Artie Abrams?" He asks suddenly. She nods happily.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Finn nods and smiles.

"Yeah! I used to be in Glee club with him. Tell him that I said hello the next time you see him." She smiles.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Well, I'm ready to go," Rachel says. "Tina, you know the routine. If Chris misbehaves, no dessert. Chris," She crouches down in front of him and gently runs a hand through his hair, "no staying up past eight, you hear me mister? I don't want a repeat of last time." Finn laughed at his slightly dejected stance.

"Okay, mama." She leaned to kissed his cheek and stood to walk towards the door. Finn walked to Chis and did their signature handshake.

"See ya, buddy." He ruffles his hair which makes him laugh.

"Bye," he says. And that was the last thing they heard as they closed the door behind them gently.

* * *

"So you were in a glee club, huh?" Finn chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as they entered central park.

"Uh, yeah. I was the captain, actually….well-co-captain," he responded.

"You can sing really well," She smiled up at him and giggled when he blushed and shook his head repeatedly.

"Nah, not compared to you. You were phenomenal tonight." The started to walk onto the bow bridge.

"No, you really are a good singer." He thanked her anyways for the compliment. They stood and looked out over the pond.

"Do you ever regret it?" Rachel asks out of the blue. He turns his head to look at her.

"Regret what?"

"The way your lifestyle works," She elaborates. "Every time you've talked to me, you're always talking about how things could've been different for you; how your career could've stared at a different point. Do you regret getting the job that you have?"

"At once I did," he says. "But then I realized something. If I hadn't had this job, heck, if I hadn't even kept this job for a year, I'd never would've met you. I never would've met Chris, or have been given the great opportunities that came along with meeting you. So you know what? I don't regret it. Never in a million years."

Looking up at him with teary eyes, she whispers, "Really?" He grins at her and leans his head forward. Their foreheads touch.

"Yeah." With that he captured her lips with his, leaving them in a feeling of bliss. One that they'll never forget.

* * *

She shouldn't be feeling like this. This isn't natural. Is it? Is this really how Rachel berry should feel after just a month and a half of dating one Finn Hudson?

Her son doesn't care, that's for sure. Every morning before she heads off to work she either gets an adorable good morning text from Finn or a phone call which includes her son at times. It's really amazing how much they've bonded over time. It's almost scary, really. But she pushes it aside every time she sees the sparkle in her son's eye as he presses the accept button on the house phone every morning.

"Mom, mom, mom, where is he?!" Her son bounced up and down on her bed excitedly as she adjusted her ponytail slightly while looking in the bathroom mirror. She sighed and exited the bathroom.

"He's right around the corner, and can you please stop bouncing in the bed?" He stopped as soon as he saw her 'no nonsense' look. Rachel had rehearsal to get to and she completely forgot that Chris was off from school. Luckily Finn swooped in immediately and volunteered to babysit without hesitation. She was a little reluctant at first, but she agreed eventually when her son gave her the 'puppy dog' look (damn her eyes!).

The sound of the buzzer echoed through the halls of her penthouse as she rushed over to the door to answer it.

Pressing the button, she says, "You can send Finn up, Stan."

"Okay, Miss Berry," The doorman says through the intercom. After about two minutes, there's a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" Chris' little body rushed towards the door, but before he could reach it, the brunette caught him by the waist. Opening the door, she smiled at Finn who grinned back.

"Finn!" The boy struggled out of her grasp but eventually got out. Running towards him he hugged Finn's legs, since he couldn't reach the rest of his body.

Finn smiled at him. "Chris, my man!" Hugging him back, they pulled apart and did their little handshake. As the six year old continued to go on and on about their plans for the day, Finn finally looked at her. Walking over he kissed her.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" She blushed and shook her head. He always asks her what's up before any conversation, whether it's serious or just plain silly.

She started putting in her coat and sighed. "Well, I've got to head on to rehearsal. Will has given me too many passes as it is, so I must be there this time." She gave him a thankful look. "Thank you so much for coming at such short notice." He smiled and captured her into his arms.

"It's no problem at all; really. Hey, whenever you need to stay late for rehearsal, just let me know and I'll be right here." She looked up at him in awe.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

He chuckled. "That's cuz you didn't, silly. I offered." Laughing, she stepped out of his arms.

"I'm silly? You're the one who's Mr. Zany Pants!" He grinned and pointed accusingly at her.

"For your information, it's Mr. Hudson now, missy." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Rachel reached up to caress his cheek. "Well, you'll always be a little clumsy clown to me." Grinning, Finn kissed her nose.

"Maaaam….." From below, Chris tugged her jacket. "Don't you have to go to work?" Rachel snapped out of it and rushed towards the door.

"Shoot, I've got to go." The brunette quickly kissed Finn on the lips before turning to her son, who immediately started trying to gain the giants attention.

She blew him a kiss, "Bye honey, I love you!" He didn't even hear her as he continued to discuss with Finn about their favorite football team.

Shrugging, she walked out the apartment and closed the door behind her anyways, trying not to feel too sad when she realized he didn't say "I love you" back.

* * *

"I don't know…." Rachel shook head to herself before looking at Kurt. "Is it weird that I feel a little uneasy when Chris talks endlessly about Finn?"

The man frowned, "I don't know. Is there a specific reason why your son's admiration for Finn is weird?"

"She took a sip of her coffee, "It's just that...yesterday all he wanted to do was watch football; _football_ Kurt. I mean, we usually sit home and watch broadway classics and go out to eat, you know a normal mommy-son day," she pouted.

"Well is Chris' interest in football such a bad thing? He's six years old, Rach-"

"It's not only that, though," She added. "When I left them at my apartment to go to rehearsal, I said I love you and he didn't say it back, Kurt! He's never not said "I love you" to me!" Kurt's eyes widened at her panicky tone.

"Rachel, I'm gonna say it again. The kid's six years old. He probably just forgot to that time. I think you're over stressing this," he says. "Things are fine. And if you feel like your son is, "slipping away" why don't you take him out, you know, have some fun. Do something that he will never forget."

Rachel frowned and bit her lip. "You're right. W-We just need that mommy-son spark again, that's all." Kurt grinned amusedly and touched her arm gently.

"I'm glad I could help."

So she did what he suggested ad reached out to him. And things were fine during the duration of a few months. They went back to their normal saturday mommy and Chris day as scheduled.

"Hey, Mommy?" She looked down at her son as they held hands and walked towards their favorite vegan ice cream shop.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"When is your next dress rehearsal?" She frowned at this answer before responding.

"We only have one once a month to refresh our memory when performing-why?" She asks.

Chris swung their hands playfully, a little skip in his step, "I was just wondering when Finn would be coming over again." Rachel tried not to look as if her heart sunk as he said this. She thought that he had missed her, but it turns out he was missing her boyfriend instead.

As they walked into the ice cream shop, she changes the subject, "What kind of ice cream do you want, honey?"

"Mint chocolate chip, duh!" He rolled his brown eyes dramatically.

"Really? I thought you liked chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I did, but then Finn let me try some of his favorite and now it's mine too!" She grinned slightly at him before going to tell their orders as he found himself a seat. To be honest she was glad she was spending this day with him. It made them closer than ever and reassured her that their relationship wasn't strained after all.

But what she saw when she turned around flipped her thoughts almost immediately.

Sitting next to Chris was one Finn Hudson, holding who she presumed was his niece Beth in his lap as they laughed together. Swallowing away her frustration, she spots he'd them with her and Chris' ice cream. Her son was the first one to notice her.

"Mommy, look! Finn is here!" He beamed at the older adult who smiled back.

"Hey, Rach. Beth and I were just getting some ice cream before heading over to the Madison Square Garden for a Knicks game."

"You're going to a Knicks game?!" Chris shrieked, his eyes wide. Finn nodded and chuckled at his expression.

"Yep. Puck was supposed to come with us, but he had another gig. Now what are we gonna do with this extra ticket?" He looked down at the one year old who looked oblivious of the whole conversation, only giving a few babbles in response. Smirking, Finn sighed dejectedly.

"Ooh, ooh! I can come!" Before the brunette could even process the offer, her sons little head whipped towards her. "Momma can I go?" He immediately pouted and batted his long eyelashes.

She stammered the ice cream in her hands feeling suddenly heavier, "Well, I-"

"Please…" He leaned even closer to his mom so she had no choice but stare into his awfully similar eyes.

Sighing, she said, "If you want…."

"Yes!" Chris jumped up out of his seat and did a little dance, causing the blonde baby in Finn's lap to giggle.

Standing up, Finn said, "Well we've got to go as soon as possible before we end up with no parking." He looked at Rachel, a loving countenance on his face.

Kissing her forehead he said, "We'll be back no later than nine, okay babe?"

She frowned slightly as he turned away, "O-Oka-"

"Bye, mom!" Chris hollered as the exited the shop. Rachel stood there dejectedly, the once cold ice cream semi-melted in her hands.

* * *

"Yes, he has brunette hair and was wearing a-" a knock echoed the apartment and the petite brunette excused herself on the phone before going to open the door. She narrowed her eyes angrily when Finn walked slowly into the apartment, oblivious to her obvious enraged posture as he held a asleep Chris in his arms

"Hey," he whispered, slowly treading in. "Do you want me to put him down, or…."

"I've got him," she snapped, harshly yet quietly. Finally catching on to her mood, Finn let her take him from his arms and followed her towards the boy's room.

After placing him in his pajamas, she tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, sweetie. Love you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Walking in from behind her Finn leaned down also and kissed his cheek.

"See you later, buddy." Huffing, Rachel stormed out of the room and stomped down the steps, hanging up with the people she was talking to on the phone with before and walking towards the kitchen to clean up.

Walking down the steps, Finn followed her and leaned for a kiss. He frowned when she stepped back and turned towards the dishwasher.

"Uh...do you need any help?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine," was her curt response.

"Hey," he said softly, turning her towards him. "What's wrong? Did something happen at work, o-"

"What time did you tell me you'd bring Chris home today?" She asked testily, her arms crossed.

"Nine o'clock. I'm sorry I was late, but there was traffic, so-"

"A whole hour, Finn?" She said exasperatedly. "The traffic couldn't have been that bad, unless there was some mass car accident I didn't hear about. Chris has school in the morning!" She stomped away from him and made her way towards the living room, picking up a few dirty dishes off of the coffee table. Finn followed her and frowned.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just-"

"I called the police Finn," she said angrily, turning towards a flabbergasted Finn. "I thought something was wrong."

"There was nothing wrong," he said in a soothing voice. "I think you're just over-exaggerati-"

" _I'm_ over exaggerating?!" She repeated, her voice getting louder. Finn nodded.

"Yes! If you must know, we also stopped to get something to eat, since I knew it would be awhile until we got home. Plus, I had to drop off Beth too." After that explanation she was quiet and looked down at the floor.

Finn sighed, "Look, baby if you want me to leave earlier next time than I can-"

"Who said there will be a next time?" She said in barely a whisper. Finn gaped at her.

"W-What?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Finn, I think you should leave."

Finn's hurt look cut through her heart like a blade as she stared into his eyes, "Rach, if it's something I said-"

"Finn, please?" Nodding dejectedly he turned around and walked out the door, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

Rachel berry is a stubborn one. She's absolutely sure of it. But she never thought she would see anyone as insistent and defiant as she was. Everywhere she looked she either got an apology text message, a basket of treats or a bouquet of roses at her doorstep at least twice a week. It was getting to the point where she had to give some away to her neighbors on the same floor. Finn Hudson will be the death of her, she swears.

The brunette sighed as she struggled with a few bags of groceries. It's always overwhelming when it's time to go shopping for food, because one: Chris eats like a little savage and two: she now has to do it alone. It really puts a damper on her mood, since Finn would meet her at the supermarket after work just to help her with groceries. She frowned at the thought.

As she steps out of the elevator and approaches the door she tries reaching in her pocket to fetch her keys, but to no avail.

"Need any help?"

Whipping her head up, she makes eye contact with the same hazel eyes that's been haunting her blissful dreams for the past two weeks. She took in his solemn yet sincere expression and found his insistence quite endearing. She's never experienced that before. This guy just won't give up, will he?

She gaped at him, "I-"

"You know what? Don't even ask." He smirked as he reached to grab two bags. She stopped him.

"Finn, we need to ta-" the swinging open of the door stopped her sentence.

Kurt looked exasperatedly at the two, "What in the name of Barbara is going on out here?! You're lucky I didn't grab the first umbrella I could find and whack you two with it. You sound like you're planning to invade this apartment!"! He quickly ushered them in and closed the door behind him.

"You're lucky Chris is taking a bath right now and not sleep or you'd get a rude awakening." He hissed quietly, his arms crossed.

Rachel reached out to touch his arm, "I'm sorry, Kurt. We were just talking outside." Saying that brought her back to the matter at hand. Walking over to hug him, she whispered, "Thank you for or watching over Chris, but can you leave? I've got to talk privately with Finn." Frowning slightly when they pulled apart Kurt nodded slowly, making a "call me" sign before leaving.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Her head snapped towards his direction and stared at his confused and obviously hurt expression. "You've been distant lately, and I still don't know what I did wrong when I dropped Chris off."

Staring at him, she ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "I-I can't do this." She said.

Laughing slightly, Finn said, "That's funny. It almost sounds like you're breaking up with me." When she didn't confirm that is wasn't true, his smile faltered. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I-It's all too much," she exclaimed. "I mean, we rushed through this whole relationship. I barely even know who you are, and I think this is too much for Chris."

Finn stared at her incredulously, "You don't know who I am? I've known you for more than a year!" Suddenly, the giant's eyes narrowed scrutinizingly. But I know what you are..." Finn said after a moment. "Selfish."

Well, she didn't expect that. "E-Excuse me?"

He shook his head and frowned at her, "You don't think I notice your expression whenever Chris and I are talking about football or anything for that matter? Be honest, you don't want anyone else to have a relationship with your son unless you're involved-"

She gaped at him, "That's not true!"

"Rachel, you didn't think I noticed how upset you were when I whisked Chris away to go to the game with me? I knew you were upset and I was just waiting for you to say something. But you didn't because you knew you were wrong."

Rachel became angry, and pointed to herself, " _I'm_ wrong?! I'm not the one who's trying to hang with my son at every open opportunity!"

"I'm not doing that to be mean, Rachel!" Finn's voice escalated also. "You don't think I know how it feels not to have a fatherly role model to talk about sports, or to even fart in front of?! I do! I'm trying to give that to Chris, but obviously you're trying to take that away-"

She shook her head stubbornly, "I don't need you to be a father figure. You're not even his father." Appearing slightly hurt at the reality of the situation, Finn swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're right," he said, his voice quieter. "I'm never going to be his father. But I was at least trying to be his role model." His face hardened suddenly as he asked, "Can I say goodbye to Chris? If it's going to be my last, I want tell him at least." Nodding silently, the petite diva agreed.

Finn tread up the stairs desolately with Rachel hot on his heels and knocked on the boy's door. It opened, and Chris beamed at the man before him.

"Finn!" He jumped into his arms and clung onto him as Finn chuckled and walked towards his bed so both of them could sit on it. Looking at Rachel standing at the frame of the door, he sighed.

"Buddy, I've got to talk to you," he says. With teary eyes, Rachel decides to close the door and walk away.

"What is it?" He asks eagerly, bouncing not a little on his bed.

"You know I love your mother, right? That I'd do anything for her?" Chris nodded. Finn sighed, "Well, your mom and I have been having some problems; that have nothing to do with you, but…..may cause us to not see each other as much as we used to." His brown eyes stared up at him with a handful of emotions swirling in them.

"You and my mom are breaking up?" Finn frowned at him for a second. How can this kid be so smart? Well, he _is_ Rachel's son.

"Well, we're sort of taking a little break," he exclaims. "But look, whenever you need someone to talk to you call me, okay? And whenever you want me to be a clown at one of your birthday parties I am more than happy to do so."

His little bottom lip wobbles as his eyes fill with tears and Finn swears his heart just broke. "We won't see each other for that long?"

Finn sighed and shook his head, "I don't know buddy- I really don't know." He pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I don't want you to go," he cried into his chest. Finn ignored the tear that slid down his cheek and squeezed him tighter.

"Me neither, kid."

* * *

Rachel nursed a cup of hot coffee and stared at the café's fireplace in a trance. She can't believe it's been a month since...that happened, and she still stuck up about it. Her son hasn't been talking to her her and has seemed to be even more distant than when he hung out with him. Gosh, she can't even think of his name. It only drags the feeling of guilt and sadness along with that two letter word.

"Uh, Rach? Rachel!" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" She looked into her best friend's worrisome teal eyes. She sighed. She wishes they were amber.

"Are you okay?" He shared his worried glance with Blaine, who's seated beside him with the same expression.

"I'm fine." She tries to give a reassuring smile, that obviously doesn't work on the two men.

"Are you really?" She wanted to roll her eyes at her friends raised brow. Can't people just leave her alone?

"I'm fine Kurt," she said again, frustratingly. "Can you guys stop asking me that?"

"Well we were just worried about you," Blaine adds. "You know, after the whole Finn thi- what?!" He stared wide eyed and alert at his boyfriend's glare and Rachel's surprised look.

"H-How do you know about that?" She looked at the other guy next to him. "Kurt?"

Kurt winced. "I may have told Blaine a little bit of what was going on…"

"B-But most of it I heard was from Finn," the curly haired man cut in. "He's been really messed up about it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not as peachy keen about it either," the brunette retorts. "Chris barely talks to me and when he does, he talks back, and I think he's getting into fights at school."

Kurt smirked and said, "Are you sure Puck didn't influence him?"

"Guys this is serious!" She said as her friends chuckle. Her shoulders slumped and she pouted. "I think I'm losing my baby boy."

"Alright, I'm gonna say something, because I think it's about time you hear it from me." Her best friend looked at her head on. "This was _your_ fault Rachel."

She shook her head and frowned, "I-I don't know what you me-"

" _You_ broke up with him, Rachel! Nothing was wrong, but you let your insecurities get in the way and let the one man who's actually cared about you leave your life. I mean, really, who have you ever been on a date with who has treated you the way Finn has?" His question was more a statement. She starts to open her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, "That wasn't gay-or obsessed with their need to be a star," he added when she opened her mouth again.

She look down at her now cold coffee and sighed. "No one…" She said quietly.

Kurt nodded. "Exactly. That boy loves Finn, and Finn does too, and the fact that you broke up with him because of their bond is terrible. I hate to tell you this, but my brothers right. You _are_ selfish." After a moment of tense silence, Kurt sighed and stood up.

"Alright, I'm heading over to Finn's apartment to fix the mess that you caused," he looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "You want to come, sweetie?"

"Uh…," his eyes wavered between his boyfriend's friend and his boyfriend and shrugged, "Sure." As they both put on their jackets, Kurt turned to a teary eyed Rachel.

"I still love you, Rachel. But you need to think sometimes." With that they left leaving her to her thoughts.

 _Was she really that selfish?_

* * *

"Christopher Leroy Berry, you come back here!" Rachel stomped into her apartment after her son who obviously didn't want to talk.

"No!" He yelled stubbornly.

"If you don't turn around, I'm confiscating all of your toys for a whole month." That caught his attention and he turned around, the huge bruise on his forehead showing its great prominence. She sighed and stared at him.

"Another fight, Chris? This is the third one this month! I thought I taught you better than this. Berry's don't fight."

"Yeah, but they do flirt around.." He mumbled grudgingly. Obviously it wasn't quiet enough and Rachel rose her eyebrows in surprise. How does he even know about stuff like that?

"Excuse me?"

"You fool around, that's what I'm saying!" The boy shouts, stomping childishly with one foot.

She stared at him, "Wha-"

"You meet a bad guy that doesn't even like football or you meet someone cool and fun, but then take them away as soon as I'm friends with them. And you even don't care at all!" Tears are pouring down his little face as his lip wobbles. Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Honey-"

"No!" He cries. "Just leave me alone!" As he rushes up the steps to his room, Rachel stands there shocked, cringing when she hears the door slam.

She's got to do something: fast.

So she does- or at least tries to. One night while she was setting up dinosaur nuggets and Mac and cheese, (his favorite meal) she gets a phone call.

"Hello?" She answers. But as soon as she hears the words "medical center" she stops completely and rushes out the door.

When she arrives at NYU's Presbyterian hospital, she barely has a heart attack when the nurses lead her to the pediatrician center.

When she reaches the door, though she didn't expect this.

"You're okay though, right? How'd you do this, bud?" She stared wide eyes as her ex-boyfriend was crouched down in front of her son, tending to his obviously broken arm.

"What are you doing here?" She spat. Finn's head snapped towards her and a soft, get guarded look passed over his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." He stood up and crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side, "Did you even know you're son got hurt in school? Or did you just have other Broadway things to worry about."

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes. "What are you even doing here? That last time I checked, we are broken up and _you're_ not his father."

"Oh my gosh, stop!" All three of them looked towards the corner of the room where Blaine and Kurt stood. He walked over to both of them.

"Can't you hear how stupid you both sound?! If you must know, Rachel, _I_ called Finn because you weren't answering my calls. And _I_ picked Chris up from school because you didn't even realize he got hurt in the first place!" Sighing he shook his head and walked towards his nephew.

"Hey buddy, you want to go out for ice cream with Blaine and me? The doctors said you could leave."

The boy rubbed his chin and contemplated for a moment. "Uh….okay!" Hopping off of the hospital bed, he grabbed the Blaine's hand and followed him to the door. Kurt turned around and looked at the two.

"You two….have some things to discuss." He closed the door after that, and an awkward silence filled the room, as neither Finn not Rachel gave eye contact with each other.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked after awhile.

"Like I said," he says. "I was concerned about him."

" _Why_ , Finn?" She turned towards him, spreading her arms wide in exasperation. "Why do you care so much?"

"I told you, I know how it feels," he answered. "Why can't you get the fact that I care about your son-"

"Because it's not normal!" She yelled. "No one has ever cared about my son that way, about me that way, and when they do they either want fame, o-or a quick lay."

"But haven't I proved to you that I'm not that kind of guy?!" He questioned. "I wouldn't be here If I didn't care about you two; hell I wouldn't even risk the chance of getting a restraining order from you for visiting him without your consent! But i'm here anyways." Breathing hard, Finn walked over to the blubbering brunette and looked at her softly.

"Why can't you believe me when I say that I care about you guys?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "It's too good to be true-"

"So?" Finn interrupted, a lopsided grin on his face. "Rachel... _I love you_."

Rachel gaped and analyzed his face, looking for regret, looking for that one spark his eye that would tell her otherwise, but nothing. Nothing but pure honesty and love.

"And I love Chris, too. H-He's like the son I never ha-"

"You don't have to say that," she defends. Finn chuckles at her and reaches to caress her face.

"Yes, Rachel. I do. Because you're not gonna believe me any other way. You guys are my world," he says. "And I know it's pretty early in our relationship to say that, but it's true."

"We're not together anymore, remember?" The petite diva replied unsurely. But Finn saw right through it and scoffed.

"Yeah, and Luke Skywalker is from the dark side." She giggled at this, unaware of how much that sound fluttered something in his heart.

"I g-guess I was a little hysterical over the whole bonding with my son thing," she finally exclaims. "I-I guess I was just..so jealous of how much you guys were getting along that I got in the way of that." Rachel shrugged, "You know, I've never felt this way about someone, and if we were to ever break up, I would be able to bounce back, but I know Chris wouldn't be as quick." Finn nodded in understanding.

"But, why didn't you just tell me? That's what relationships depend on; communication." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "I just wanted to protect my son, and…"

"Shhh…" He hushed her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to explain anymore, okay? Just know that I'll always be there for you guys; if we get back together or not."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled slightly through her tears, "Who said we were ever broken up?"

So from then on things went back to a medium. Finn kept his promise of staying by their side and Rachel couldn't be any happier. And when Chris found out, he never left his sight, afraid his best friend would go off and leave him again.

Cracking her eyes open, Rachel squinched at the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Turning around, she expected her boyfriend at her side still asleep, but frowned when she saw no one there. Suddenly the irresistible aroma of and pancake batter and bacon filled her nose, causing her stomach to grumble. She moved to get out of bed but before she could-

"Wait, wait, wait! Buddy, please be careful with the glass of orange juice, okay? You don't want to spill it before you give it to mommy, right?" A male voice whispered from down the hall. A soft giggle echoed towards her room as a little voice said, "Oops! Right."

Feeling bad that she woke up before they came to her room, she hops back into the bed, pulling up the covers just in time for them to open the door. She pretends to snore when she feels both of them sit on her bed. Climbing on top of her mother, Chris brushed the bangs out of her face and gently shakes her.

"Mama, wake up. We're going to the zoo today, remember?" He said quietly as he continued to shake her. Trying to suppress a giggle when he groaned in frustration, Rachel kept her eyes shut.

"Buddy, I don't think she's gonna wake up just by you shaking her," she heard Finn whisper. After about a minute of muffled whispers between the two she was suddenly attacked from both sides with vindictive fingers on her stomach.

The brunette burst out laughing and finally opened her eyes. She looked at the gleeful expressions on the two that she loved the most as they continued to torture her with their hands of "fury"; what her son likes to call them.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She laughs, gently pushing them off. She watches as Chris and Finn do their little handshake. She sniffs the air and smiles.

"Mmmm, do I smell bacon?" She asks. Her son nodded eagerly.

"Yep! And pancakes and eggs and orange juice-"

"Oh my!" Chris giggles at her little allusion. Finn gets up from the bed and picks up the mini platform of food, which was safely perched on her brown nightstand.

"Here you go..." He places it gently on her lap and she smiles at thankfully at them.

"You didn't have to do this, you two. You're so sweet," with each hand, she pinches a cheek on each of their faces.

"Moom/Raaach," the brunette laughs at their flustered expressions as blush adorn their cheeks.

"Chris honey, if you want to go to the zoo later today, I think you should start taking a shower."

He perks up and says, "Okay!" And scattered out of the room. The two young adults share a chuckle.

"So when did you guys make this?" She gestures towards her food and bites back a moan at the delicious taste of pancakes on her tongue.

Finn grins, "Chris and I went out to eat at a diner around the corner when we realized that you had nothing to eat at home. So, we went to the supermarket, stocked up on food and made you some breakfast here," he subtly reaches to take a grape off of her plate.

She smiles lovingly at him "You went to the supermarket, too? Babe, that's so sweet, but you could just woke me up so we could go together." She's glad things are normal now. Instead of getting angry at him for taking Chris out for some breakfast, her heart warms instead at the fact that they bonded over Star Wars gummies and one percent milk.

"No, it's perfectly fine." He smiles. "Plus, you need your rest like everyone of us." He reaches out to caress her cheek as she sighs in contentment at his touch. Wait. She's been sleeping fine. At this thought she groaned and threw her head back.

"Gosh, Finn, I told you that I'm fine! I just had a little cold earlier this week, that's all."

Finn gaped at her, "A little cold?! Rach, you passed out at your dress rehearsal!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, because I was a little dehydrated. Look," she said when he opened his mouth to comment. Rachel wrapped her arms around his torso in an embrace. "-I'm fine. I know you care about my health and safety and all, I'm fine; perfect even." She looked up at him under her eyelashes and smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay, fine." He relented. "But at least drink this," he hands her a glass of orange juice and she accepts it gratefully, taking tentative sips. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready and make sure that Chris is not hogging all the soap or something." She giggled at this as he leaned down to kiss her and left the room. Smiling to herself, Rachel leaned back in her bed.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

"I can do this...I can do this…" She muttered to herself as she paced in her dressing room. Rachel shook her head and rose her hands in frustration. "What the hell was I thinking! I can't do this!"

"Knock, knock." She looked at the door and sighed in relief when she saw Finn, clad in his black suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Oh, thank god. I thought is was the stage director. Finn, I don't think I can do this." Frowning he walked swiftly to her and placed the flowers on the nearby dresser.

"What do you mean, Rach? You've been preparing for this performance for month-"

"This is the _Tony's_ Finn," she interrupted dramatically. "Not only will there be thousands of musical visionaries there, but this will be broadcasted on tv for everyone to see! W-What happens if I choke. Oh god, Chris will bullied even more at school, because his mom did remember the lyrics to Barbara's most famous song, and then I'll have to make him transfer schools and he'll hate me forever!" She started to hyperventilate. "I'll be a complete laughingstock to the whole Broadway world!"

"Rach, things will be fine. You just have some show jitters, that's all," he reassures as he squeezes her trembling hands. "Just take a deep breath an-"

"I can't!" She screeches. Rachel's breaths turn into pants. Finn's eyes widened, in fear that she'll start to faint. "I can't do this! The chances of me failing at this is so big a-and I can't risk ruining such a big opportunity-"

"What are the chances of you agreeing to marry me?" He blurts out. She gets down from her high enough to notice him down on one knee, looking up at her expectantly.

"This wasn't supposed to go this way, I promise," Finn says with a small smile. "But I guess that's just the Zany part of me, huh?" He suddenly looked nervous. "Look, Rachel I know this is all happening at once and you're probably really overwhelmed right now, but I love you so much and it would mean so much to me it you'd... _Marry me_?" Not even noticing that her whole panicked demeanor stopped, Rachel stood there and stared into her boyfriend's hopeful eyes. After two years of and love and bonding between Chris and Finn and even the worse between the two of them, Finn still stuck by her side. And she will forever be grateful. So what is a little unexpected proposal gonna ruin? _Nothing_. Absolutely _nothing_.

"Yes." She whispered. His hazel eyes widened as he craned his neck closer.

"D-Did you just say y-"

"Yes!" She screamed, jumping on him. Both of them laughed as they landed on the floor, the brunette's lips crashing into his.

So let's just say that Rachel Berry stole the night with her performance for the Tony's, and her acceptance speech afterwards when she received her own was flawless and five years later when she tells her twins Chris and Ava of the time their daddy was a clown, they barely believe her. And she never thought of herself marrying one either, but…..

She guesses that's the Zany heart of hers.

* * *

 **There you go guys; finally done!  
I will be posting another Save Money, Live Better episode and it may have to do with Valentine's Day, if you get what i'm picking up. ;) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this because I really did! Luv you guys!**

 **~Vikki3775  
**


End file.
